


With you underneath the mistletoe

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way "Glee Actually" should have ended. Because little can we do when christmas magic is doing its tricks (with little help from Papa Burt).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/35581328733/with-you-underneath-the-mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you underneath the mistletoe

"He’s already asleep.”

Blaine said quietly, holding Burt’s cup of hot chocolate and stepping from behind the curtain that separated Rachel’s part from the rest of the apartment.

“He isn’t used to that much of walking. We must have worn him out” Kurt chucked softly. “And don’t worry about waking him up, my dad always has his earplugs in.”

Blaine sat down next to him, keeping some distance between their bodies and, with one hand, wrapped a blanket around their shoulders. Kurt sighted happily, staring at the small Christmas tree Blaine had given him. It was such a small thing, just another tacky decoration but meant so much more. It occurred to him that it has been probably his best Christmas ever since his mum’s death. His first Christmas in the city of his dreams with the most important men in his life. Yes, Blaine was still on the list, no matter how hard Kurt’s tried to convince himself otherwise. Since their latest conversation everything seemed lighter and the unexpected visit almost blinded Kurt with happiness.

They were simply sitting there, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying each other’s presence. Suddenly Blaine stopped laughing, eyes fixed on the ceiling before he ducked his head, trying to hide a blush and looking everywhere but at his friend. Kurt, feeling curiousity getting the best of him, looked up and a small “oh” escaped through his opened mouth.

Directly above them was innocently dangling a small root of mistletoe. A blurry memory of Burt walking around the apartment with the same root yesterday flashed across his mind. He felt corners of his lips twitch in a smile.

“Blaine.”

After a moment of hesitation, Blaine’s hazel eyes finally met Kurt’s and warm sensation filled his limbs, proving he couldn’t just run away from his feelings. His heart still raced and cheeks flushed bright red at the sight of this boy and the resignation in Blaine’s eyes only made him melt more.

“I k-know it’s too much. We-we don’t have to-“

Kurt’s lips met his before he could even finish the sentence and something snapped, a single spark that wasn’t even there but felt like fireworks. Like everything was right again.

Kurt’s arms found their way around Blaine’s neck and fingers into his curls, Blaine’s arms wrapping tightly around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in closer, just like they used to countless of times. They both opened their mouth and a soft moan echoed around the room at the sensation of needy tongues sliding against each other.

They pulled away only for a moment, Kurt whispering breathlessly “Merry Christmas, Blaine” before their lips were back against each other again, feeling like they never broke apart.

Later that night, before drifting to sleep with Blaine’s steady breath and the heat of bare skin so close it felt like his own, Kurt Hummel was sure he would never forget this Christmas.


End file.
